


The chance to say "no"

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: No matter how hard Ohno tries, he always ends up in bed with either Jun or Nino. But what happens when they found out that Ohno shares his bed with both of them?





	The chance to say "no"

**Author's Note:**

> Because in my imagination, it also works with the three of them together XD
> 
> P.S.: It's an old story of mine and it's just PWP, but please enjoy anyway^^

“Oh-chan, I need you now“, Nino's hot breath hit his ears and made him shiver and the colour of his cheeks turned into pink.

“Nino, I can't. The shooting will go on in 15 minutes...”, he whispered.

“That's enough. We don't need more”, Nino said and grabbed Ohno's hand. He pulled Ohno from the sofa and headed towards the door. Not wanting to catch the other member's attention, Ohno followed Nino out of the room and, as soon as the door closed, Nino pressed him against the wall and kissed him on his lips forcefully.

“Nino...we can't do it here in the corridor!”, Ohno managed to remind the other one between his kisses. “Hmm...” was the only response he got. But then he felt Nino's hand in his again and suddenly Nino started to run. He had no other option than to follow him if he didn't want to get hurt. Nino reached the restroom and pushed Ohno into the first cabin and closed the door behind him. Then, Nino got down on his knees and opened Ohno's zipper and got rid of all the cloth that was in the way. He took Ohno's member in his mouth without warning. All Ohno could do was moan and get lost into the wet warmth.

While he was thrusting into Nino he really wondered how he ended up like this. Everything was going too fast. One minute he was sitting on the couch in their greenroom, and the next second he was watching his member going in and out of Nino, who meowed under him. Ohno felt his muscles tensing. He tried to suppress his groan when he emptied himself into Nino, who spurted his cum over the floor some seconds later. It was always like that...

***

Ohno felt goosebumps appearing on his skin when Jun's lips touched the back of his neck. He could feel how much Jun wanted him right now, but he tried to hide it and went all the way through a very soft and long foreplay, because Jun knew that Ohno liked it that way. Ohno heard himself moan when Jun bite his neck softly.

Again, he hadn't planned that, but when they were standing in their greenroom after the shooting had finished and Jun had started to caress his face, looking deep into his eyes, Ohno knew that he would end up in Jun's arms again. When Jun asked him if he was allowed to kiss his lips, all Ohno could do was nod and drown in the soft kiss.

After some minutes, Jun had broken the kiss and led Ohno to his car. He had taken him to his apartment and had prepared dinner for him. Jun was the best cook Ohno got to know (except for his mom of course), so he gladly accepted the meal.

After they've finished Jun had taken Ohno to his bedroom, carrying him on his arms. He had lay him softly on the bed and dimmed the light. And then he had started to cover Ohno's whole body with kisses.

“Oh-chan!”, he could hear Jun whisper into his hears, bringing him back to the now. “Can I go in?”, he heard the younger one asking. He nodded and prepared himself for the pain he knew would come. Jun tried to be as careful as possible and he constantly kissed Ohno and caressed his bare skin, so the pain disappeared quickly. Then Jun started to move slowly and Ohno got lost in his pleasure...

***

“Stop!”, Aiba was blocking the door, trying to stop Jun and Sho from entering their greenroom. “Aiba-chan, I'm tired from the shooting. All I want to do now is to grab my stuff and go home to have a shower”, Sho said and massaged his neck. “So please let me through!”

“I can't!” Aiba was protecting the door as if his life depended on it.

Jun rolled his eyes and looked at Sho, who just shrugged his (sloping) shoulders.

“And why can't we go in?” Jun asked already slightly annoyed.

“Well...” Aiba blushed deeply. “Ah...because...”, he stuttered. Not getting answers to his questions was something Jun could get mad at very fast, so he glanced at Aiba with his piercing brown eyes who immediately froze. Jun took his moment to push him away from the door and finally entered their greenroom. He took a sharp breath, which caused Nino to release Ohno's member and look at the intruder.

“Hey Jun!”, he greeted the other one with a smirk on his face.

“Ah~~!”, Sho and Aiba had entered as well. Sho was covering Aiba's eyes with his hands.

“Sho-chan, what are you doing? I already saw it!”, Aiba complained.

“Well, if that's the case...” Sho put his hands away from Aiba's and covered his own eyes. Aiba guided Sho out of the room, trying hard to suppress his giggles. But Jun didn't notice any of this. His eyes were still locked at the scene in front of him. Ohno had come back to his senses and had pulled his boxers and jeans up to hide his manhood. Nino was still kneeling in front of him, completely naked, but didn't make any attempt to get back into his clothes.

“You really could have waited a bit. Then I would have been able to feel Oh-chan inside me...”, Nino started to complain

“Nino...”, Ohno murmured, his face dark red. He glanced at Jun who still hadn't said a word. He could see by the look at his face tat Jun was trying to calm down.

He took a step towards Jun. “I can explain that...”, he started, but got cut off by Jun's sharp voice.

“I don't think you need to. I can see that sleeping with me is obviously not enough for you...”

Now Nino's smirk disappeared. “He's doing you too?”, he asked Jun.

“Are you kidding me?” the latter snapped back. “I'm doing him!”

“Ah, of course!”, Nino's smirk was back. “Well, seems our leader is really a bit horny...”

Both looked at Ohno, who would have loved to escape that situation. “I...”, he started. “It's not my fault! It's always you two who start things!”, he burst out.

“So you mean that we always force you to sex?!”, Nino summarized.

“Not forcing...more like...”, Ohno felt helpless.

“You think you can't say “no”?”, Jun tried to help Ohno in his misery, because he already felt bad for snapping at him.

“You don't leave me a chance...”, Ohno murmured and grabbed his bag. He left the room without any word.

Jun looked at Nino who had a puzzled look on his face. “Now could you get dressed?!”, Jun snapped at the slightly older one.

“Don't you like what you see?”, Nino started to tease him and got up, stretching his body right in front of Jun. Jun just growled and handed Nino his clothes.

***

Ohno slowly woke up due to a dull pain in his neck. He was lying on a sofa in a weird position, no wonder his neck was hurting. Slowly his memory came back. After their photo shooting they went to Jun's place and cooked dinner. It had been ages since all five of them had been together during their free time. They had have tons of fun and due to Nino's and Jun's cooking abilities the meal turned out very tasty.

Then, they all went in front of Jun's big TV and watched some old G no Arashi episodes...and that's the point where Ohno's mind went blank. He must have fallen asleep while watching. Since he was lying on the sofa alone, the others must have already left. But he could see that the light in Jun's bedroom was still turned on. So Ohno decided that it was better to sleep in a bed than on Jun's very stylish, but totally uncomfortable sofa.

He stood up and walked to the bedroom, already looking forward to the warm and soft blankets (how did Jun manage to get them that soft and comfortable?).

However, when he entered the room he had to notice that his place was already taken. He could see Jun's lips caressing a body which was not his own. Then, he could hear someone meowing. Ohno felt that this was wrong as it was his job to cause this cute sound only Nino could make when he was being teased. Something at the scene in front of him was totally off. Nino was the first who saw their “guest”.

“Oh-chan!” He smirked. “Wanna come and join us?”, he offered then.

“No, thank you!”, Ohno replied and tried to keep his voice unemotional. He would not give in this time – definitely not. Nino just shrugged his shoulders and Jun looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then, he turned his attention back to Nino who was currently leaving marks on his neck. Jun pushed Nino back on the mattress and started to lick his way over the bare chest towards Nino's small, pinkish nipples. Nino meowed again, combing through Jun's thick hair.

Ohno felt the excitement running through his body. Nino and Jun looked more than hot, licking and sucking on each others body. His skin started to prickle as it would always do under Jun's kisses. This was not good. He had just denied Nino's offer, so he should stop getting aroused. The best was to leave those two and go back to the sofa.

It cost Ohno all his willpower to turn around and make a step towards the door, but then he heard Jun's yelp and turned around again to see what had happened. Nino had rolled around, so that Jun was now lying on his back and was now sitting on his lap and started to circle his hips, while he was playing with Jun's nipples. Jun had closed his eyes, lost in Nino's teasing.

After a while, Nino moved between Jun's legs and got rid of his boxers in one go, just to face Jun's weeping erection. Without any warning Nino engulfed Jun's member completely. Jun grasped for air, trying not to thrust into the warm cavern.

Ohno realized that he had held his breath. He relaxed, but even though his breath was regular again, he felt as if something was pressing on his chest. It was his job to make Jun grasp that way and he knew exactly how to do it. On the other hand, it wasn't right that Nino's mouth was stuffed with Jun's dick. That was his place. Nino was supposed to let his tongue circle around HIS cock.

Before he could make any thoughtful decision, Ohno found himself next to Nino, standing in front of the bed. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down in one go. His member was standing proudly into the air.

“Nino, suck it!”, Ohno growled. Nino's eyes popped open in surprise. He looked into Ohno's eyes, amazed by the darkness that was clouding them. “Now!”, Ohno ordered. Nino looked at Jun, who was showing the same surprised expression he let go of Jun's member and turned around to face Ohno's proud manhood. He slowly licked over the tip, which rewarded him with a deep moan from his Leader. He licked around the whole shaft and let his tongue circle around the tip before he took Ohno's member in. Ohno closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was better. Exactly as it should be.

“Jun, come over here!”, Ohno ordered, his eyes still closed. He heard some movement to his left. “What do you want?”, he could feel Jun's hot breath at his neck. Ohno opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He hoped that Jun wouldn't need any more explanations, since he already felt slightly embarrassed doing that, but he wanted to hear Jun moaning and he really wanted to taste him.

Jun seemed to be not in his DoS mode today, and some seconds later, Ohno felt the wet tip of Jun's member on his tongue. His manly taste filled his mouth immediately and Ohno started to suck on it greedily. Jun had nearly been over the edge from Nino's blowjob, so when he felt Ohno swirling his tongue along his manhood he felt his blood rushing through his body again, making him feel all shaky with the pleasure concentrating in his lap. He felt the knot building up in his stomach. The more Ohno sucked on his dick, the bigger it got and Jun couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Ohno's back of his head and kept him in place while he started thrusting into the warm, wet cavern. Ohno started to moan, but more because also Nino had increased his speed and was bobbing his head up and down now in Ohno's lap. The small vibrations coming from Ohno's throat gave Jun the rest. He took a sharp breath and finally released into Ohno's mouth. He saw Ohno swallowing all his cum, and the pressure from the gulping made him jerk again. He pulled his member out, but Ohno's lips were already taken by someone else. Nino had decided to abandon Ohno's member.

“I wanna taste Jun too!”, Nino demanded and started to kiss Ohno hungrily, trying to find one last drop from Jun's cum.

Jun sat down on the bed and tried to catch his breath again. He watched Nino playing with Ohno's tongue while the older one was grabbing Nino's buttocks. Nino moaned by the tight grab on his buttocks, but didn't stop kissing Ohno's soft lips. Jun went on watching those two playing with each others bodies, but then he decided to join them again.

“Nino, come over here!”, he ordered and Nino followed quickly, but giving Ohno a small kiss on his nose before he separated from him.

Jun was sitting with his back leaned against the back of the bed. He reached out for Nino who willingly crawled towards him on his fours making sure to wiggle his butt right before Ohno's eyes. As soon as he was near enough, Jun pulled Nino on his lap and started to kiss him, still tasting Ohno on Nino's lips. He reached out for the lube he had put next to him and poured the gel over his index finger. Then he let his fingers run down on Nino's spine which made him meow cutely, while his body shivered under the touch. Jun guided his fingers between the small, but nicely shaped buttocks searching for the small hole between. When he had found it he slowly pushed his finger inside calming down Nino with butterfly kisses on his neck.

Some seconds after, Nino pushed back to Jun's finger indicating him that he was ready for more. Jun quickly added another finger starting to stretch him. Nino moaned and clasped onto Jun's shoulders. When Jun was sure he had stretched Nino enough he added a third finger wriggling them around to cause even more pleasured sounds from the smaller one on his lap.

Suddenly, Jun pulled his fingers out and turned Nino around on his lap so that he was leaning with his back against his chest now. He quickly pushed his fingers inside Nino again before the ladder could start to complain.

Then, Jun looked at Ohno who was following the scene concentrated. Jun indicated Ohno to use the lube. Ohno quickly grabbed the bottle and added the gel onto his manhood that was still hard. Seeing Ohno being ready, Jun slipped his fingers out of Nino again and lifted Nino up by pushing his arms under his legs. He nodded towards Ohno.

“Oh-chan...”, Nino sighed and spread his legs even wider. Ohno didn't need a second invitation and quickly positioned himself in front of Nino's twitching hole. Jun started to nibble on Nino's earlobe when he suddenly felt Nino being pressed against his body hardly. Ohno had entered him with one harsh movement, which had caused Nino to scream his name. Jun went on caressing the soft skin on Nino's neck with his tongue while Ohno started to thrust into Nino mercilessly. Nino just moaned and whimpered in Jun's arms. He didn't make any effort to take over the lead and let himself being used by them. Ohno even managed to increase his force and pushed Nino hard against Jun's body. His member was being squeezed by Nino, which caused it to regain his stability again.

Suddenly, Nino flung his arms around Ohno's neck and pierced his nails into his back. Ohno whimpered, but didn't stop moving his hips. He knew that Nino was close to his peek. He looked at Jun who immediately understood the hint and closed his hand around Nino's member, starting to pump it according to Ohno's rhythm. Seconds later, Nino spilled his seed over his stomach, having his Leader's and Jun's name on his lips. Then, he went limp in Jun's arm who gently whipped away the mess on his stomach.

Ohno pulled out of Nino, still having his member standing proud in the air. Jun kissed Nino on his cheek.

“I think we're not done yet”, he said then. Nino smirked and nodded. He wriggled himself out of Jun's arms and pushed Ohno into it some seconds later. Now he was in the same position Nino had been before. Nino smeared some lube on his fingers. He didn't waste time and entered Ohno immediately.

Meanwhile, Jun was playing with Ohno's nipples, rubbing them, which caused Ohno to moan. Nino's preparation was quick and effective. He grabbed Jun's hard member and guided it towards Ohno's hole. Feeling Jun's wet tip at his entrance Ohno pushed his hips down feeling Jun opening him up completely. Jun moaned surprised by the sudden tightness around his member. Then, Ohno began to bounce up and down causing an nearly unbearable friction around Jun's dick. Suddenly, Ohno cried out and Jun realized that he must have found his sensitive spot, so Jun started to move his hips against Ohno's. Each time their hips met, Ohno whimpered. Jun started to kiss Ohno's neck, not stopping his movement.

Nino had bend down into Ohno's lap again and took care of his abandoned manhood. Being opened up by Jun's member and feeling his own cock being sucked on hard brought Ohno quickly to his orgasm. His body shivered and his legs were shaking when he screamed loudly, releasing himself into Nino's mouth. Then he crashed into Jun's arms feeling completely out of energy. Nino meanwhile had captured Jun's lips letting him taste his Riida. It didn't took Jun long to reach his orgasm as well. With one forceful thrust he spilled his seed into Ohno, moaning under Nino's lips. While catching his breath again Jun pulled his arms around Nino's waist pressing Ohno between the two hot bodies. However, Ohno felt that this was the place where he belonged to – between these two wonderful men.

They had showered and Jun had lent them both some pyjamas which were a bit too big for them, but Jun said they're looking super cute. Now they were cuddled together in Jun's bed. Ohno was lying in Jun's arms, holding Nino tight to his chest.

Nino yawned. “I'm sooo exhausted”, he said in a sulky tone.

“Do you wonder about that?”, Ohno replied and raised his eyebrows.

“Though you didn't do much today. Oh-chan did all the movement”, Jun said.

“Yeah, he was really active today”, Nino added. Ohno just mumbled.

“Don't accuse us for dragging you into something today!” Nino peeked into his cheek.

“You seduced me!”, Ohno complained.

“You could have said “no”...”, Jun reminded him. Ohno sighed as he knew that of course he never would be able to say “no” when Jun and Nino decided to seduce him.

“I could have, but I didn't want to!”, Ohno said therefore, trying to sound super cool. He could feel Jun smiling behind him and saw Nino smirking. He suddenly felt helpless, but he knew he liked it.


End file.
